


Let It Be

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Please see the notes before you start reading, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Trauma, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Post Endgame-how does the team cope with their obvious PTSD.  Tony has an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of you, I loved Endgame, but also like many of you, I had trouble with a character arc. In this fic something happens after Tony snaps and he is saved. That will be explained in later chapters. Also, because it's my fic, the soul stone has a loop hole and Natasha isn't dead in this either, but she was.   
> This is a soft Tony story because I think after everything, five years, the battle and almost dying, I believe we'd see a softer Tony.   
> Steve doesn't go back to Peggy because I respect that she moved on and had a good life and her words in Winter Solder ring true to me, "sometimes the best we can do is move on." I'd like to think that Steve respected that and does.  
> This fic takes place over months and months, so there are time skips, but they are pretty easy to spot.

Tony steps into Pepper’s office, at the cabin, and clears his throat. She looks up from the files she’s looking through and cocks an eyebrow. She knows that look and it usually means he’s about to do something she’s going to pay for later. “Tony?” He doesn’t look up from a spot on the floor that’s become very interesting. “What are you up to?”

He comes further in, sitting in the chair facing her, then gets up and paces. “I’ve been thinking.”

Pepper closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and hopes that he isn’t thinking about going back. “That’s not always a good thing.”

Looking at her, Tony knows what she’s thinking, but even after having his arm removed and replaced with something similar to what Sgt. Barnes has, he’s becoming restless and bored. Once the designs for the new Avengers Compound were done and construction had started, she knew it was just a matter of time before this would happen. “It’s not what you’re thinking.” He throws himself into the chair. “I want to do something…I don’t know…something different.”

“Ooookay, like what?” This also concerns her because they agreed that his Iron Man days were done, for the benefit of their daughter and the fact that he nearly died, and even though Stark Industries still funds the Avengers, he wasn’t going to be a part of that world anymore.

He goes over to the door and Morgan hands him a file. He turns back to Pepper, who is grinning that Tony got their daughter involved in this scheme because that means it doesn’t have to do with the Avengers. “It would be a drop in the bucket for Stark Industries and, hopefully, with the ownership being…well _me_ , it would do well enough that it could sustain itself.”

He hands the file over and Pepper opens it, eyes growing wide, and then a chuckle. “A coffee shop?”

He sits down, leaning in, fingers steepled on the desk. “I know it’s…odd…strange…weird even, but I could do everything from design to product. I’ve already done the ground work on most of that.” He thumbs through the file, pulling certain pages out. “I’ve already been researching this and even though I know New York has their share of these places, what it doesn’t have is one of these places run and operated by Avengers. Those that want to anyway. Well, ex and current Avengers.”

Pepper looks up confused. “What do the Avengers have to do with running a place like this?”

He’s up and moving again. She can see the wheels turning and that what she’s getting is only part of the story. “That’s the thing, some of us aren’t going back to that life, we’re retired, but we need something to do, something that keeps us from thinking about certain things. Something that will help us work through some of what we had to go through. And those that are still saving the world need a place to not be Avengers, but just normal people.”

It makes sense to her now. This is Tony’s way of working through his recent trauma, losing an arm, losing his friends and family, losing himself, almost, and getting back things that he thought he lost. “Let’s do it!”

“What? Really?” He goes around the desk, kissing his wife, while Morgan jumps up and down outside the door. “I thought you’d make me work harder than that.”

“Let me go through the business plan and see what I can contribute.” He leaves the office, scooping Morgan up and heading outside to play. After several hours looking through his business proposal Pepper wonders why she’s worked as hard as she has considering how good it all looks on paper. Tony has a head for business, but never used it. What impresses her most is the coffee selection he’s going to offer. How he got the King of Wakanda to export their coffee exclusively to a small coffee shop in New York is beyond her understanding, but she’s had that coffee and it will sell insanely well. And Tony has a way of charming people with his blunt approach.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Pepper sits with Tony after Morgan is in bed. “What’s this really about, Tony?”

He looks down at his right hand, holding a tumbler of scotch. He knew that she would ask this, but had hoped the abbreviated version in her office would have been enough; however, he also knows his wife. Sitting the tumbler on the side table, he turns to her, resting the arm on the back of the sofa. He looks at the red and gold. If Pepper was less observant she would miss the miniscule shiver that runs through him. “When the battle was over we lost something.” He looks into the fire and not at his wife. “I never wanted you to have to put on that suit, but you did and you fought like I’ve never seen. You fought like an Avenger. You fought for me, and Morgan, and for people that you care about, but I never wanted that for you.”

She reaches out, caressing the arm. “Tony, I did it because it was going to take everyone to protect what you had undone.”

He smiles at her. “I know and that’s why I want to do this. When it was over and I thought I was going to die and leave you and Morgan…” He stops and looks up, where his daughter is sleeping. “Because of what some of those people did, I didn’t die and I get to be here with you, but some of them are lost.” Pepper begins to tear up. “No matter what our fights have been in the past, that’s over and they are family, Pep. Can you understand that?”

She nods. “I do, but that still doesn’t answer the question of why this particular avenue.”

Tony smirks. “Because we all suck at getting help or even knowing when to ask for help. If we have an outlet, a place where the expectation isn’t saving the planet, but getting the coffee right, then we have a better chance of finding something we all need.”

She smiles softly at him. “You know that Iron Man is a hero, but Tony Stark isn’t too bad either.”

“You keep talking like that Mrs. Stark and I’m going to think you love me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the shield.

Sam throws the shield again and instead of it coming back like he’d anticipated, it ricochets off a tree and careens toward Steve, who ducks down while Bucky laughs from the bench next to the lake. Sam frowns and Bucky can see that he’s cursing himself and gets up to go to his new friend. Steve picks up the shield and throws it toward them and Bucky catches it with his left hand. “What I need is a metal arm so I can just catch the damn thing. It’s like it has a mind of its own.”

Bucky chuckles. “It doesn’t. It obeys when the user gets the angles right.”

Sam huffs. “I didn’t know I needed to know math for this.”

Bucky stands behind him, handing him the shield, with his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “It’s more physics.” Sam frowns even more. “Where do you want it to go?”

Sam closes his eyes for a minute, takes a deep breath, and looks at the target. “I want it to hit the target from the back and come back to me.”

Bucky nods. “Okay, so what does it need to glance off of to hit the target?”

Sam looks around at the surrounding trees and boulders. “It needs to ricochet off that rock to hit the target and then…”

Bucky’s hands, squeezing his shoulders, stopping him. “No, no, no, don’t think about after. Just think about it one step at a time. Hit the target first, then think about the after.”

Sam turns, raising the shield. “One thing at a time.” Bucky nods. “How did you get so good at this?”

“Who do you think taught that punk how to use it?” He indicates Steve who is watching them closely with something flickering across his face that Bucky doesn’t recognize. “Now, target first, retrieval second.” Bucky steps back and Sam throws the shield. It dances off the boulder and takes the head off the target. Bucky steps forward, raising Sam’s arm and the shield comes back, connecting to the high powered magnets in the sleeve of his suit. “Holy shit! It worked!” He hugs Bucky and the ex-assassin watches that same look cross Steve’s face.

The door of the cabin opens and Wanda steps out. “If you are finished playing Frisbee, lunch is ready.” She smirks at them and goes back in.

Sam jogs up the steps leaving Steve and Bucky watching. “He’s going to be okay.” Bucky looks at his friend. “You sure you want to retire?” Steve looks at him confused. “You had this look on your face, like maybe you weren’t comfortable with someone else having the shield.”

Steve blushes. “No it isn’t that.” He scuffs the toe of his shoe in the dirt. “You and Sam seem close.”

“Well yeah, we found each other after coming back and had to work pretty close to organize the troops. He’s a good guy, even if he wouldn’t move his seat up.” Steve barks a laugh and follows Bucky into the house.

“You going to keep working with him when he goes out the first time?” Steve insecurity is showing through.

“Nah, I think I’m done fighting. Seems like retiring is the thing to do.” Steve nods and Bucky doesn’t miss the small smile that graces his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess when I wrote this, like a lot of people, I can't let go of the old guard. I look forward to seeing what Marvel does with the MCU now, but I'm not quite ready to let go of the old. So yeah, I wrote a loophole into the Soul Stone because I can't let go of Natasha.

Natasha sits in her office at the new Compound and looks through the files on the computer. The Compound is still under construction, but Tony made sure that her office was finished first. The cabins around the structure serve at the homes for the Avengers, such as they are these days. Looking up, she sees Bruce leaning on the door frame and wonders how someone as big as he is can move so quietly. He’s smiling at her. “Being in charge looks good on you.”

She snorts in the most undignified way, but being the only two with working areas means they have spent more time together. “I don’t know how I ended up in this position.”

He pushes off the frame, coming in to sit in the oversized chair opposite her. “Five years of running things made you the best person for the job.”

She leans back in her chair. “I thought someone would take over once everything went back to normal. I don’t think I’m the right person for this.”

“I do. When we lost you…” Bruce stops, swallowing hard. “I don’t think anyone realized that you had become the soul of this team.” When Bruce had snapped in the lab, he’d brought her back, even though it had been made clear that it wouldn’t work. It seems that the Soul Stone had a loophole. Not only did she come back with everyone else, but it had snapped her back to the last place she had felt at home. Meaning right in the middle of the battle with Thanos. It brought her back to the only home she’d ever really known even though that place had been destroyed.

When Steve had taken the stones back, he’d asked the Keeper how it was possible and came home with a grin on his face. Weeks after the battle, he’d taken Bruce aside and asked him if he was ever going to tell Natasha. He’d given a meek smile and told Cap ‘no’ because it would require her giving a response and Bruce didn’t think he could handle what that might be. Instead of pushing, Steve had only nodded. After months of watching his former leader, Bruce felt like he understood why Steve was so willing to not push.

“You never did tell me why you were able to bring me back with the snap.” Natasha watches as Bruce goes from the lighter green to deep green meaning whatever the answer is, it’s embarrassing for him. “You didn’t have to sell your soul or anything did you?”

He gives an uncomfortable grin and gets up to leave. On his way out the door, she hears him mumble, but misses the quiet words, “More like I had to ask for my soul back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Hope, and Cassie

Scott watches as Hope works on their new suits and talks animatedly with Shuri. The young princess had agreed to come to the lab Hank set up for just this purpose. Hank and Janet had retired to some small island in the Mediterranean and Hope had taken over the construction of new suits. Cassie sat with Hope and Shuri talking to them about the new particles that Hope had created. His daughter was going to end up involved in all this and he isn’t sure how he feels about that.

After the battle, weeks after, there had been an all call to the Barton farm where Cassie had become friends with Lila. Clint just needed to see that everyone was really okay and they’d all spent two days eating, talking, and laughing together. The two girls had gone off together and Scott had a feeling that Hawkeye would soon be younger and female. Maybe he needed to put a call in to his friend and they should talk about this.

“Dad, what’s got you so deep in thought?” Cassie had noticed, as had Hope, that something about Scott was different. He wasn’t quick to offer help the way he had been before. He was more thoughtful and gentle when it came to anything family or Avenger related. In some ways, it seemed that the two were indistinguishable now. Whatever had happened during his time with them, during his short time in those five years, it had changed him.

He smiles at his daughter and catches Hope’s eyes. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you two.”

Cassie comes over and kisses his cheek. “I really missed you.”

He pulls her close. “I can’t believe how much I missed.” He looks over at Hope. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have this back.”

They work for a little longer then break for dinner. While washing up the dishes, Hope looks closely at him. “What were you really thinking earlier in the lab?”

Scott looks around to make sure that Cassie isn’t anywhere where she can hear. “I was thinking that I’m not going to be able to keep Cassie out of this life.” Hope seems surprised. “She’s going to end up part of this life and I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Hope smiles softy. “You aren’t going to like it, but if you make the same mistake my father did, you’ll push her away and I don’t think you’re that kind of dad.”

He leans on the sink, bracing himself. “I missed so much, so much important stuff. If she’s going to be part of this, I need to be there to guide her through it.”

Hope kisses his cheek. “You know that’s why I love you so much.” Scott looks surprised. “I know I’ve don’t say it often enough, not in so many words, but I do love you and part of that is the way you are with her.”

Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, he buries his face in her neck. “I love you too and part of that is because even though I’ll never really be a hero, you never treat me like I less than any of the others.”

She pulls away, looking critically at him. “You listen to me, you are as much a hero as anyone else on the team. You fought for us, you did anything and everything you had to do to get us back. You are the reason that any of it worked.” Hope kisses him lightly. “You will always be my hero.”

Cassie comes around the corner and grins. “I know I’m supposed to be grossed out by you two, but it just makes me happy that you found each other.” She comes over and arms are wrapped around her too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri

Shuri’s jet lands at the Compound the following day where Wanda and Natasha meet her. She comes down the ramp with a grin on her face that’s contagious. Nat can’t help the smile that blooms on her face and Wanda has been grinning the whole time. Something happened after the battle. All of the different personalities had finally, finally blended into the extended family that they all search for.

Shuri hugs Wanda tightly. “How are you, witch?”

Wanda bubbles with laughter. “I am well, brain trust.”

Natasha snorts and is pulled into a three-way hug. “You two are ridiculous.”

Bruce comes out of the building and Shuri launches herself at him. He catches her while she giggles, spinning her around. “To what do we owe this pleasure, Your Highness?”

“I have a surprise for the witch there, but she’s going to have to go back to Wakanda with me to get it.” They all look at her quizzically. “Just pack a bag and let’s go!” They don’t leave before she sees Bucky, who just grins at her jokes. “I informed Scott of this, but you should all be aware, Wakanda has recognized all of you, all of those that put their lives on the line, as legal citizens of my country.” The group looks on in shock. “My brother believes that, like the Avengers, Wakanda is not just the native people anymore, but those that helped keep it safe.”

Bucky looks over at Steve. “Maybe I should go back and check on my goats.”

For just a second Steve looks panicked, then covers it, but not before Shuri sees. “Your goats are fine and being well cared for.” She looks at Steve. “But that should not stop you Captain from joining him.” Steve blushes and the room sees, but Bucky doesn’t. Shuri rolls her eyes at Natasha. “We should go.” She takes Wanda’s hand and they head to the jet.

“When will you be back?” Natasha doesn’t want to sound like a mother hen, but she’s damn well going to keep her family together. She’s already died for them once and would prefer not to do that again. That makes her look up at Bruce, who is watching her calculate how long Wanda can be gone without Nat going after her. He gives her a gentle smile. “Shut up, you big teddy bear.”

He shrugs and heads back inside. Shuri waves and calls to the group. “It will not be long.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Shuri in Wakanda

Shuri rushes into the lab with Wanda on her heels. “What is this all about?”

Shuri begins speaking to the other members of her team at a rapid fire pace. Turning back to her friend, she grins, but it’s the voice behind her that makes Wanda jump. “She has been working on me.”

Wanda turns, hands flying to her mouth in disbelief. She throws herself into Vision’s arms and he cradles her. “How…”

Shuri jumps in. “I have been working on the body to house what I put into the mainframe before his death. There may be gaps in his memories, but most of what was Vision is still there.”

She looks up into the face she didn’t think she would ever see again. “I have missed you.” The tears don’t stop and Vision smiles that barely there smile.

“I have missed you as well.” He cups her cheek and leans in.

The kiss is light, like feathers brushing her lips. “What do you remember?”

Shuri ushers the rest of her team to another part of the lab, giving them space to talk through what happened all those years ago. “I remember you, that is enough.” She frowns and he knows she wants more. “I remember everything up to when I expired.”

Wanda breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably. Vision just holds her. Pulling herself together, she looks back into those blue eyes. “You didn’t expire, you died.” He shrugs causing her to laugh. Cupping his face, she leans up for another kiss. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He looks over at Shuri and she gives him a nod. “Join me for a walk? You must tell me everything that has happened.”

They leave the lab, hand in hand, and Shuri squeals. T’Challa comes in from the opposite lift, grinning. “I take it everything went well.”

She spins and hugs her brother close. “You take it correctly. They are enjoying each other’s company on a walk.”

“You did well.” She looks up surprised at his admission. “I do not tell you enough how much you mean to me and I do not tell you enough how impressive your mind is.”

Leaning up, she kisses his cheek. “I do not tell you enough that I love you and how happy it makes me that you are such a good man.”

Their mother’s voice comes from the farthest terminal in the lab where she has been working quietly. “Today will be celebrated for many years as the day my children did not insult one another. I believe it should be marked as a national holiday.” The other technicians snicker quietly.

Wanda and Vision return to the cabins the following day. Tony hugs them both creating a scene with tears that he didn’t know he could still cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, Nebula, Groot, and Thor

Rocket and Nebula sit quietly in their shared quarters with Groot to email home. Neither would have believed anyone telling them that Earth would end up being home, more specifically the Compound and those that live there. Nebula sends emails to Tony Stark weekly that are private, just for the man she bonded with all those years ago. The man that treated her like she mattered. But today’s email is the weekly check-in for the both of them.

“Hey, we have an email from home.” Rocket sits to read it, which he always does out loud so that Groot can hear too. Nebula sits down next to him and Groot scoots closer to the screen.

 

_From:[blackwidowbaby@avengers.org](mailto:blackwidowbaby@avengers.org)_

_To:[talkingtrashpanda@avengers.org](mailto:talkingtrashpanda@avengers.org)_

_Subject: Friends Far From Home_

_There’s a lot going on here and I wanted to keep you in the loop. Tony came to see me a few days ago and he’s going to open a coffee shop. You didn’t read that wrong, a coffee shop. Pepper is all on board with the idea and she tells me that Morgan has been in on the planning with Tony. T’Challa has agreed to supply the coffee, which means it will be the only place outside of Wakanda that anyone can get this coffee._

Nebula smiles because in the latest email from Tony he did tell her about the coffee shop and why he’s doing it. She still doesn’t smile much, but the fact that he’s trying to take care of everyone, in his own way, did have her quirk a smile. He’s a good man. A man that she wishes had raised her.

_Sam is still trying to learn how to use the shield, so I guess it’s good that all of our missions have been minor, only involving a few of us at a time._

_Something is going on between Steve and Bucky, but I haven’t been able to figure out what. I guess I’m slipping in the spy game. I know what it looks like, but I also don’t want to make the wrong assumption. Guess death has made me more cautious._

Nebula can see how Rocket cringes at that. It had been a blow when Clint had returned from Vormir without her. The others took it harder because they had known her longer, but their pain had become Rocket’s pain. Nebula tried to lock those feelings down, but found herself affected as well. Natasha is strong and, even though she doesn’t always believe it, she is good.

_Bruce keeps telling me that I’m doing good in this new role, but I’m starting to doubt that. Trying to decide whether or not the Avengers are needed is a heavy job. So far, the governments seem to be working well together to get everything taken care of. I think they know that we aren’t organized yet. That alone scares me because it’s the perfect time for some group of idiots to try something._

_When Tony opens the shop we hope you can come back. He says there’s more to it than just wanting to keep himself busy, but won’t tell anyone what that is until it’s done. I tried to get Morgan to tell me, but she’s keeping her mouth shut. She’s more like Pepper in that than Tony._

All three of them snort at that. “No kidding.” _< I am Groot>_

_I know that you didn’t get to meet Vision before, but Shuri found a way to bring him back. It’s long and complicated so I sent a file attached to this. You can read about his creation and his death. Anyway, Wanda is much better now. She seemed so lost before, but everything is better now. They had a thing before, but that thing seems to have grown. It’s good._

_Nebula, I want to ask you something about the Soul Stone._

Nebula looks at Rocket and he shakes his head. “I cannot just ignore a question about the stone.”

“Yes, you can and you should. Whatever she wants to know is probably not something she needs to know.” Rocket turns back to the screen then starts to laugh when he reads what it is. “Nevermind, feel free to answer this question.”

_I don’t understand how Bruce was able to bring me back. I know all of the stones are magical or some bullshit, but there has to be something you can tell me._

_Well, I guess that’s it. Let us know how all of you are doing and if Thor and Quill have killed each other yet. I hope you can come when the shop opens. We miss you._

_Yours,_

_Natasha_

They sit, like they always do after reading an email, and just stare at the screen. “I am Groot.”

Nebula nods and Rocket sighs. “Yeah, let’s talk to the others about going home.” He gets up to go talk to everyone and Nebula takes the seat at the desk. “You gonna answer that question, aren’cha?”

“I believe she has the right to know the circumstances of her return.” She begins typing and Groot reads over her shoulder.

Rocket chuckles as he walks out. “I think you’re just a romantic at heart.” He runs into Thor on his way back to the control room.

“What has you so determined, friend?” Thor likes messing with Quill, pushing the man’s buttons, but he’s become quieter, more reflective.

“Gotta talk to Quill about making our way back to Earth. Stark’s opening a coffee shop and wants everyone there.” Thor begins following Rocket.

“It will be good to see everyone. I have missed them.” Rocket just nods, but it isn’t missed by Thor. “You as well?”

“Didn’t think anything could feel more like home than this ship, but five years is a long time and family is who you choose.”

“Quite right.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Laura

As Lila pulls back on the bow, positioning her feet like her dad has shown her, Clint’s phone rings in his pocket. “Focus on the target.” The scary part for Clint is that she never misses. He wonders if that means she carries the same brain abnormality that he has. “Yeah, this is Clint.”

“You sound well.” Clint chuckles at the smirk in Natasha’s voice.

“I’m doing better than well, things here are good, really good.” He hears her sigh. “What’s going on, Nat? You know I don’t do that anymore. I run a farm and love my family. That’s my job now.”

“I’m not trying to call you in, I just want to give you a heads up.” He hums and Nat knows he doesn’t completely trust that the Avengers won’t call. “Tony is opening a coffee shop and wants everyone to come to the opening.” Clint starts laughing. “I’m serious.”

Clint looks over and sees that six arrows are now sitting bulls-eye in the target. He’s going to have a real problem on his hands with Lila and that determination she gets in her eyes. The one that says ‘the Avengers need a Hawkeye.’ “Tony Stark is opening a coffee shop. Are you sure it’s really Tony?”

Nat laughs along with him. “I know, that’s what I thought, but Pepper assures me it’s for real. He’d like his whole family to be there. It’s a couple of days. You think you can make it?”

Laura comes out of the house carrying a coffee cup and that makes Clint laugh more. “I’ll come, but I’ll be bringing the whole family with me. I’m not leaving them here. I…” He can’t finish what he was going to say, but Nat knows and Laura can see it on his face.

“I get it. I wouldn’t want to take my eyes off them either. I’ll make sure the bigger cabin is set up for you.” She pauses and he waits knowing something more is coming. “It’s going to be good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Hanging up, he turns to his wife. “Tony Stark is opening a coffee shop in New York City and wants us to come to the opening.”

Laura laughs about as much as Clint did. “I don’t think he came back right after snapping.”

Clint pulls her close, kissing her temple. “I don’t think any of us did.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky

The residential floors are finished at the Compound and Sam, Wanda, and Vision move out of the cabin and into their assigned rooms. They let Natasha give them separate rooms, but Vision and Wanda make home out of her space leaving his vacant. Steve and Bucky move from the bigger cabin and into one of the smaller ones. It’s two bedrooms and fits their needs better. Still on the Avengers grounds, but not part of the team. According to Sam, they will always be part of the team.

The first morning waking up in the new house, Steve wanders onto the back deck with his coffee. Those that lived through the five years of hell are still haunted by what happened. Those that disappeared are still trying to acclimate to this new world. Through the trees he can see the new buildings and the giant ‘A’ on the side.

“You thinkin about going back?” Bucky’s ability to sneak up on him always surprises Steve.

“No.” Bucky’s been afraid that Steve will need that in his life, but something about him is different. He’s quiet. Sometimes too quiet. “I was thinking that it’s good that they are getting back on their feet.”

“And what about you? You gettin back on your feet?” Bucky leans against the railing and sips his coffee.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think so, others I think I’m never going to get back to where I was.” Steve still hasn’t looked at him. It’s so hard for Steve to look at him now. The guilt of letting him die again isn’t what’s bothering him most of the time. He can deal with that in counseling, which he still goes to. It’s the fact that when he does look at him, he wants things that he shouldn’t.

“No one expects you to go back. No one expects you to be who you were before the snap. How could you be?” Steve starts to answer, but Bucky lays his hand on his forearm. “What we expect is for you to move forward and figure out who this guy is. You had dreams once Steve. What are your dreams now?”

Steve gives a mirthless laugh. “Hell if I know, Buck. Everything seems so far out of reach now.”

Bucky sits his coffee cup down and takes Steve’s, putting it next to his own. He pulls his friend into a hug. “Bullshit. We all have dreams. You need to focus on that for a little while. Figure it out and then chase them.”

Steve clings to Bucky. “Maybe you can help me figure it out.”

“Damn right I will. I ain’t goin nowhere. I’ll stay as long as you want.”

This time the laugh is real. “Then plan to stay for a very long time.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce

Natasha’s computer pings with an email and she grins when she sees that it’s from Nebula and Rocket. Opening it, she immediately knows that this email was written by Nebula because of the almost formal tone. She’s getting better, but still can’t shake some of her old ways of phrasing.

_To:[blackwidowbaby@avengers.org](mailto:blackwidowbaby@avengers.org)_

_From:[bluemeanie@avengers.org](mailto:bluemeanie@avengers.org)_

_Subject: The Soul Stone_

_Rocket and I have read your email and he is speaking with the rest of the crew about returning home. As for your question about the Soul Stone I believed that you would have identified the reasoning behind your return. When collecting the stone one must lose that which they love most. For that soul to be released from the stone the wielder must love without condition. Dr. Banner was able to ‘snap’ you back from the soul realm because he loves you without reservation._

_Will see you soon,_

_Nebula_

Natasha sits back in her chair just breathing for several minutes. First, she needs to breathe through the reference to her death. She doesn’t talk about it, even though a few have asked. Steve didn’t want to let it go, but she finally told him to fuck off and he didn’t ask again. Tony asked, but for different reasons. Having technically died at one point, he wanted to know if she was okay. He made some dumb reference about zombies needing to stick together. Bruce had started to ask, but the look she gave him stopped the question before it was all the way out.

She just doesn’t talk about it, but she does think about it. She thinks about the moment of pushing off the cliff and breaking Clint’s hold on her. She still knows it was the right thing, but those seconds…those seconds still make her wake up in a cold sweat.

Second, she has to examine how she’s back. If anyone else had put that glove on, she wouldn’t be here. It seems like it was supposed to play out this way. She talked to Clint about that moment and he told her what Bruce had said. ‘It’s like I was made for this.’ Those words haunt her because he has a significant disability now and all because of the gamma radiation that made Bruce into what he is now.

Third, she has to think about how she feels about it. She doesn’t know how long she sits there thinking about Nebula’s words. Bruce loves her unconditionally. The stone and being back are proof of that. She doesn’t know what to do with that information.   Then it comes to her like it’s been sitting there waiting for her to recognize it. “What the fuck am I still doing sitting here?”

Leaping from the chair and running out the door, she sprints into the lab and throws herself into Bruce’s arms. He pulls her close, her feet dangling above the floor. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She leans away from him, still cradled against his chest. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He relaxes with a sigh and starts to ask her something more, but her lips against his stop him. Pulling away, she grins. “You really are just a teddy bear.”

Throwing his head back, he laughs brightly. “Don’t tell the bad guys that. It could ruin my reputation.” She giggles and kisses him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking dinner and discussing the grandpa situation.

Sam and Wanda move around the kitchen at the Compound like dancing. They discovered that the other could, in fact, cook and have started sharing recipes. Tonight Sam is teaching Wanda how to make his mama’s Jambalaya. Bruce and Vision sit off to the side in the lounge, watching, but also talking.

“So yeah, our first experience with time travel didn’t go the way we thought.” Vision had to come to terms with Bruce and Hulk being one now and the fact that he could have a logical, scientific conversation with someone that looks like he could demolish a building with one fist.

Natasha comes in, snuggling into Bruce’s side. A giant finger traces down her cheek. “Tony said it was something like pushing time through Scott instead of pushing Scott through time.”

Vision nods. “The Grandfather Paradox. Yes, it can be quite problematic, but it seems that Mr. Stark was able to calculate a solution.”

Bruce will never fully understand how time travel works, but at least now he understands the mechanics of the machine. “It is Tony after all.”

The lift opens, admitting Tony, Pepper, and Morgan. “What is that smell?”

Sam comes out of the kitchen frowning at Tony. “If you say it smells bad I will have my mama up here kicking your ass Stark.” Sam looks over at Pepper then at Morgan. “I apologize for my language.”

Wanda comes out of the kitchen and Morgan runs to her. Wanda scoops her up, carrying her back with her. Pepper smiles. “I was going to kick his ass for you if he doesn’t think that smells incredible.”

Tony looks offended. “I can’t believe my own wife. Of course it smells incredible, I just want to know what it is.” He heads after his daughter and Wanda into the kitchen.

Pepper comes to sit with the other three. “What are we talking about?”

Natasha points at Bruce and Vision. “They are talking about time travel and I’m pretending to understand.” Bruce smiles at her. “What we should be talking about though is the grandpas that can’t get their heads out of their asses.”

Sam’s voice from the kitchen chimes in. “If you can figure out how to do that, we are all on board with it.”

Pepper laughs. “They are giving me a headache with the amount of pining.”

Vision looks quizzically at the others. “What have I missed?”

Wanda comes back into the room and Morgan crawls into Bruce’s lap. Natasha reaches over and tickles her belly sending her into a fit of giggles. Wanda sits on the arm of the sofa. “Steve and Bucky are in love with each other, they don’t know the other feels the same, and are driving us crazy with their heart eyes.”

“Heart eyes?” Vision seems even more confused.

Tony comes out of the kitchen eating a piece of celery. “Yeah, heart eyes, you know those things you look at Wanda with.” There are snickers from the others.

“Ah yes, heart eyes.” He looks up at Wanda.

Tony points at him. “Yeah those.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Happy

Stark Industries still keeps an office building in Mid-Town, but Pepper does most of her work from the small office at home. That doesn’t mean that she never goes into the city, but three or four times a month as opposed to being away from Tony and Morgan every day is good. Walking into the building this morning, Happy walks next to her casually, but she and everyone else knows, it’s because her safety and the safety of their family is his only objective. She knows, as does Tony, that Happy would take a bullet for her or them without thought. Having someone with that much loyalty is mind-blowing to her and she never takes it for granted.

“What’s on the agenda today, Boss?” Pepper grins because she’s only ‘Boss’ when they are in the building, everywhere else, she’s just Pep.

“Money allocations to some projects.” He cuts his eyes over to her and she knows that he knows.

“What does the shop need now?” For the last three months Tony has been making modifications to the coffee shop and each one Pepper whole-heartedly supports and funds.

“He wants to change one of the walls to a giant blackboard.” She smirks causing Happy to laugh.

His laughing abruptly stops. “It’s for Cap isn’t it?”

Pepper smiles at him softly. “Did Tony ever appreciate how smart you actually are?”

The lift doors open depositing them at her office door. Matthew stands when he sees her, not having expected her in this morning, but smiling anyway. Happy takes a seat in the waiting area and grins. “Not even once.”

She barks a laugh making Matthew’s smile grow. A happy boss is a good day for everyone and Pepper is never not happy. “Good morning, Mrs. Stark. Would you and Mr. Hogan like coffee?” That makes the other two laugh hysterically, but nod.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky

For three months after the battle, Tony didn’t have an arm. There was nothing that could be done to save what was left of the appendage. He healed and the burns that cover the right side of his body healed with help from Shuri, Bruce and Dr. Cho. They would always be a reminder of what he had to do to set the world right, what they had to do. It wasn’t until the fourth month of recovery that he saw Barnes on the Avengers Compound property. The man was good at being a ghost and never wherever Tony happened to be.

Tony watched the Winter Soldier helping Sam work with the shield, but it was Steve that drew Tony’s attention. Leaning against a tree, out of the sightline, he watched. The look on Steve’s face was, all at once, longing, embarrassment, resentment, and if Tony wasn’t mistaken love; all of it aimed at his best friend. It was in that moment that he understood why Steve had done what he had done after the Accords. Those faded into non-existence once the Avengers had saved the universe, so there was that.

It made him think about Pepper and what he would be willing to do to make her safe. Then he’d gone back and went through the files that Natasha had sent him years ago. Before he didn’t care, so he hadn’t watched the videos of what was done to James Barnes. He couldn’t even call it conditioning, it was all out torture. For days following, he had nightmares that he was the one pulling the switch on the chair.

Things shifted after that and Tony actively started watching Barnes, when he could get a glimpse of him, and Steve, who looked at his long time friend like…well…like Tony looks at Pepper.

Late one afternoon, Tony had cornered Barnes as the man walked alone next to the lake. “I guess we have something in common now.” He nodded to his own missing arm.

Barnes turned, surprised and terrified. “I’m sorry, I’ll just…”

Tony could see the man was trying to run, but putting his left hand up, he stops him. “Just give me a minute of your time, Terminator.” Barnes’ eyes find a spot on the ground and his shoulders slump. “I get it now.” No response, but Tony knows he’s listening. “What happened in that bunker shouldn’t have happened. I was caught off guard by what I saw and I reacted like an ass.”

“You reacted exactly the way a sane person would have, Stark.” His eyes still don’t come up.

“I’ve never been accused of being sane, so thanks for that. I’ll have to tell Pepper.” There’s a huff and the smile changes the ex-assassin’s face completely. “I know you’re hanging around to make sure your buddy is okay, but I hope that you’ll stay.”

Now the eyes shoot up. “Are you sure?”

Tony smirks because if what he saw earlier on Steve’s face is any indication, if he tells Barnes to leave, Steve will go too. “I’m sure. Shuri has offered to make me an arm and I wanted to look at yours to get an idea of what I’m in for. Think you can let me take a look see?”

Barnes smiles again. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Several hours later Tony looks at all of the scans and puts his hand over his mouth. “You can feel with this?”

“The other arm, the one…” He doesn’t finish because of how he lost the first one. “There wasn’t any feeling in it, just registers of hot or cold, but this one has sensation in it. The process is hard and can be painful, but once is integrates to the nervous system, it’s like having an actual arm.”

Pepper comes in with coffee and looks at the scans. “So, when you touch something, you can feel it?”

Bucky nods as Morgan comes into the room. She looks at Bucky’s arm and grins. “Are you an Iron Man too?”

Bucky laughs while Tony and Pepper smile. “No darlin, I’ll never be a hero like your dad and mom.” That stops the smiles from the Stark’s and they look at each other knowing that after everything this man has been through, he shouldn’t see himself like that. It just reinforces Tony’s need to finish the café.

 

He sits in the finished coffee house, looking around at what he’s created. It’s good. Now he just has to get everyone on the same page with him. The chalkboard wall was finished yesterday and it stands blank and waiting. With Pepper’s help, and Happy and Morgan, the food items have been added to the menu over the counter. Gretta had them sample multitudes of food to make the choices. The bright, clean lines of the seating area make him smile.

Morgan comes in from the kitchen with a cake pop. “Morgan Stark, what do you have?” He lifts her into his lap. “Are you supposed to be eating that before dinner?”

She cocks her eyebrow at him. “If you don’t tell and I don’t tell, mommy won’t know.”

Tony barks a laugh and it feels good. He hugs her close. “You’re too smart for me, but eat it quick before Mommy gets here.” She shoves the pop into her mouth and pulls it off the stick, chewing with a too full mouth. “Maybe next time eat it in two bites instead of one.” She grins with pink icing stuck in her teeth making him laugh more. Yeah, everything about this feels good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together.

The Quinjet’s land in the field near the Compound buildings. There are three and as the people disembark the group hears the sound of a ship. Looking up, they see the Benatar landing farther down the field. The ramp opens and the Guardians, led by Rocket, Nebula, and Thor, descend. Bruce grins when he sees Thor. “I’ll be damned. I didn’t think they would make it.”

Natasha kisses his knuckles where their hands are joined. “You should never doubt me.”

“I never will again.” They walk forward and everyone hugs everyone else.

Nebula goes to Tony, looking at his arm and then down at hers. “It would seem we are more similar than before.” Hers she made from the left over armor of Tony’s last suit, his is red, with gold inlays between the plates.

Tony chuckles and pulls her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She buries her face in his neck and breathes in her friend.

Thor jumps at Bruce, who catches him. “My friend, you look well!”

Bruce blushes. “I am well and you look relaxed.”

“Do not tell Quill this, but being with the Guardians has helped much.” Bruce puts him down and looks over at Natasha, who is hugging Clint and his family. Thor looks too. “It would seem that things are going well in other areas too.”

Bruce blushes. “I didn’t expect it, but yeah, things are good.”

“My god you look good! You need to come to the farm and spend some time with us.” Natasha blushes at Laura’s words and looks over at Bruce, who is giving her the sappy puppy look that she’s getting very used to seeing.

“Maybe we will soon.” Clint follows her eyes.

“Well I’ll be damned! You finally got your shit together and did something about all the feelings.” She nods and Laura squeals. Bruce comes over with Thor and Clint looks up at him seriously. “You know I have to give you the shovel talk.”

Bruce grins. “I would expect nothing less.” Thor throws his head back and laughs.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky come from the direction of the cabins where they’ve been practicing with the shield. Sam has nearly mastered how to use it and Tony is almost done with his wings and uniform. Tony doesn’t get involved in too much anymore, but uniforms are a guilty pleasure. Looking up, Tony sees them coming. “Well, it’s about time. Wilson, you might want to start hanging out with people your own age. The old men are slowing you down.”

Sam chuckles. “Someone has to keep an eye on them. We wouldn’t want either of them to fall and break a hip!”

Steve and Bucky both reach up, smacking him in the back of the head. “Watch it. Wouldn’t want that shield to stop behaving.”

Thor rushes to Steve, pulling him into a bear hug. “My friend!”

Steve didn’t used to be a hugger, but things are different now, so Steve returns the hug with as much gusto. “Thor, you look good!”

The hugs continue and Bucky hangs back from the proceedings. He still doesn’t feel like he fits into this group. This was Steve’s team before, during, and after the snaps. Bucky wasn’t part of that. Pepper comes to him with Laura. “Bucky, this is Clint’s wife Laura.”

He nods and gives a small smile. “Ma’am, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Oh, he has manners.” She looks at Pepper. “And he’s really handsome.” She takes Bucky’s arm, leading him into the fray. Pepper hides her smile behind her hand. “Tell me about yourself, Bucky. How do you fit into this group of misfits?”

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. “Ma’am, I don’t fit in very well.”

She pats his arm. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

Steve sees when he laughs and it draws his attention like it always did. Bucky laughing is pure joy and in Steve’s book, the best damn thing that he’s ever heard. What he doesn’t see is the way that Pepper looks at Tony and Natasha looks at Bruce. Something is going to have to give and they are going to make it happen. Sam looks over at Nat and nods. She grins. Clint nudges her and she leans in. “I’ll fill you in later.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals his plan to the team.

It’s a week before opening and Tony has to get everyone on board by then. He’s hired some of the staff from the coffee shop that used to be at the Tower, but it’s the auxiliary staff that he needs to get trained. They just don’t know that they have a job yet. So, the following day, a caravan of cars and SUV’s make the trek into the city.

They are blown away by what they find. Morgan races off to the kitchen to find Gretta and Pepper follows, pulling Laura with her. “The last time we were at the farm, you made a peach cobbler that was incredible. Do you think we could get that recipe?”

Laura giggles. “Of course. And maybe while we’re in the kitchen you can tell me what’s really going on.” Pepper shares her laughter and they disappear into the kitchen.

The skeleton staff behind the counter starts making coffees and fixing plates of food to share around the table. All of the tables have been pushed to the center for one long conference table and Tony motions for everyone to sit. Bucky takes his first sip of the coffee and looks up at Tony, who smirks. “This is Wakandan coffee. How did you get this?”

“The King and I have a trade agreement. They couldn’t be here today, something about running a country.” There are snickers around the table. “How do you think it will sell in New York, Buckster?”

“I think even if Stark Industries goes belly up this place will keep you in the lifestyle you’ve become accustomed.” Tony laughs and everyone else seems to be communing with their coffee now.

Natasha sits next to him and watches. “What’s all this really about?”

Tony quirks an eyebrow at her. “You’re my family, you know that?” She cuts her eyes away. “You all are.” Heads go down, needing to regroup from the emotions. “We did something miraculous and in the process we lost a lot.” They start to talk, but he holds up his hands. “We also gained back things we didn’t know were so important.” He leans back in his chair. “But that doesn’t mean that we still don’t feel the loss. Those of us that were here, during those five years, still walk around with shadows. Those that were gone literally lost five years of life.” He leans forward again. “I think we all need somewhere that we can be us, not the Avengers,” He looks at Steve and Bucky, “Not ex-Avengers, just every day people doing a job that makes other people happy.”

“Tony, are you saying you want us to stop being Avengers?” Wanda holds on to Vision’s hand like a lifeline.

He gives her a gentle smile. “Not at all. What I’m saying is wouldn’t it be nice to walk away from that life for a little while when we need to and just be part of the bigger picture?”

The table sits in stunned silence. Steve looks over at the blank black board. “I don’t think I understand.”

“Really? Greatest tactical mind of the last hundred years and you can’t put it together?” Tony is baiting Steve, but over the years, that’s just their way. “What I’m saying Steve, is that we all suffered trauma through this and we need to work that through. If we weren’t all suffering from PTSD before, we sure as hell are now.” There are nods around the table. “And we can fool ourselves into believing we’re okay, but we all know that’s a lie.” He extends his arms. “Here, we can be just Nat or Bruce, or Steve or Bucky or Thor or Build-a-Bear Trash Panda.” He points at Rocket. “And that’s already on your name tag, so no take backs.”

“So, we’d work here?” Bucky’s kind of confused, but also kind of excited.

“Yeah, not anything official, just come in when you need to not be whatever you’re trying to be for everyone else.” Tony likes the way everyone is looking positively about this.

“Can I do some of the cooking?” That is a surprise.

“Terminator, you can do anything you want. I didn’t know you could cook though.” Tony’s really floored by Bucky’s reaction.

“Yeah, used to cook all the time…you know…before.”

“Then get your ass in the kitchen, Barnes. You have training to do.” Bucky is out of his seat before anyone else says anything. Steve’s look is what everyone at the table will call lovesick someday.

Laura comes out of the kitchen a few minutes later, one hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. “And he cooks too! Why hasn’t someone married this man yet?” A few eyes cut over to Steve, who has gone five different shades of red in a matter of seconds.

By the time the afternoon is drawing into evening, everyone is learning how to make coffees and Steve is working in chalk at the blank wall. Tony sits back and watches his friends and holding Morgan as she dozes in his arms.

Pepper comes out of the kitchen and watches in amusement as the freakin Avengers are learning the coffee system. “Bucky isn’t just handy in the kitchen, he really knows how to cook. He and Gretta are fixing dinner for everyone. He’s cooking something that Sarah Rogers used to make.” Tony just smiles and keeps watching.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Vision have a conversation.

Steve comes through the door of the cabin, sweaty and grabs a glass of water. Bucky comes out of his bedroom, dressed and grabbing his keys. “Where are you off to?”

“Work.” He’s smiling in black jeans with a white, form-fitting, tee and his hair pulled into a ponytail. There’s something soft about him and Steve can’t stop looking. “Gretta is going to show me how to make a pie crust using vodka.”

“If you could still get drunk I’d be worried that you’ll burn the coffee shop down.” Bucky snorts and Steve grins at having caused that. “How long are you going to be out today?” Bucky looks up, tilting his head to the side. “Just so I know when to have dinner ready.”

Bucky stares at the floor and Steve could swear that he’s blushing. “You could come into the city and we could grab dinner out.”

Steve blushes too while his heart speeds up. Is Bucky asking him out on a date? Then he chuckles to himself at the ridiculousness of that. “Yeah, I could do that. What are you up for?”

“I was thinking that dumpling place around the corner from the shop.” Steve nods. “Why don’t you come in early? Maybe do some sketching.”

Steve gives a half smile. “Maybe I can add to the wall.” Bucky nods and heads out the door.

Instead of heading to the shower, Steve heads back outside. Bucky’s already gone and he just needs to clear his head. If he’s going to have dinner with Bucky later, he’s got to get in the right head space. He can’t think of this as a date. They are friends. Best friends, but still only friends.

He isn’t expecting to run into Vision, who’s in his human form. It’s still a surprise to see him that way. Sometimes he thinks this is what JARVIS would have looked like if he’d been in a body. “Captain.”

“Hey Vis. How is everything?” Vision sits on the bench by the water with a content smile. Steve sits next to him, watching the ‘man.’

“Things are….” Steve knows there’s more, so he waits in silence. “Have you ever been in love, Captain?”

Steve barks a laugh, causing his friend to look at him confused. “Everyone knows about my one great love.”

Vision cocks his head because even he can hear the sarcasm bleeding through Steve’s words. “You did not love her?”

“No, I did, just not like everyone thinks.” Vision doesn’t say anything, just waits. “She saw me for me, not the serum, not the shield, just me.” Vision nods for him to continue. “We didn’t have time to fall in love. I think I could have lived a life with her. Hell, I almost did.”

“I do not understand.” Steve stares out at the water.                                                                

“When I took the stones back, I almost went back to be with her. To see if we could have that life.” He’s never admitted that to anyone.

“But you did not. You returned here.” Steve bobs his head up and down. “Then there is someone here that you needed to be with more than a chance at happiness.”

Steve tears up, rubbing his face. “Yeah, yeah I guess there is.” Leaning forward, Steve rests his elbows on his knees. “Not that it matters.”

“Captain, I asked you if you had ever been in love and my observations tell me that you are currently in love. Is this not a good thing?”

“It would be if they felt the same.” Lowering his head, he stares at the ground. “If we are lucky, we love and are loved, but sometimes life, in a cruel twist, lets us love someone that doesn’t have the capacity to love us in return. Why did you ask?”

Vision seems thoughtful. “It seems that my programming, for lack of a better term, allows me to love and accept love.” He turns to look at Steve. “What does one do when loving someone doesn’t seem to be enough?”

Steve chuckles. “You get married.”

Vision turns back to the water. “Ah, that does seem to be the logical course of action.”

Steve barks another laugh. “Logic has nothing to do with it, pal.”

“Quite right.” Vision gets up. “Well Captain, it seems that I have a proposal to make.” Steve looks up shocked. Vision turns to leave then turns back. “Perhaps Captain, you should consider making your feelings known. One cannot reciprocate if they do not know it is an option.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cooking

Bucky laughs at Gretta, who loves cooking and also loves sharing her food, but since Sgt. Barnes has been in the kitchen with her, she’s been having even more fun. “You are what my grandmother would call a cad.”

“I was no such thing. I was a gentleman with all of my dates.” He’s rolling out the pie crust side-eyeing Gretta.

“Uh huh, sure you were.” She’s stirring the berry mixture for the pie and enjoying the conversation.

Morgan had been in earlier and taken a cake pop from the icebox and bounced back out, only to come in a few minutes later to get more for the Barton kids. Clint had said that they would only stay a day or two, but it’s been longer and they seem to have taken up residence in the big cabin. Bucky looks over at Gretta. In her day, she must have been a knockout because she’s still beautiful. “How long have you and your husband been married?”

She cackles at that, making Bucky chuckle. “Oh you and your old fashion notions.” She holds up her hand, showing off her ring. “My WIFE and I have been married for a year, but we were together for 33 before that. We count the five she was gone…” Gretta pauses, then takes a deep breath and pushes forward. “I didn’t even think about being with anyone else. When you find the one, not even what happened matters.” She stops what she’s doing and stares at him with her hands on her hips. “You don’t have a problem with that do you?”

He’s stunned, with eyes bugging out and mouth moving like a goldfish. Snapping himself back to the present, Bucky shakes his head. “NO, not at all.” He grins. “Was just thinkin your wife got herself a pretty little spitfire.” He uses all of his long forgotten charm making the older woman giggle incessantly.

Going back to the pot on the stove, she huffs. “Don’t tell me you weren’t a player in your day, Barnes. I know’em when I see’em.”

Bucky snorts a laugh. “I can act any way that I like, but I only had…have eyes for one.”

Gretta nudges him. “Do tell. I love good gossip, especially when it’s a secret.”    

“Maybe someday I’ll take you up on that, but today I just want to cook.” She instructs him on what to do next and goes out front to check the pastry cabinet. The coffee house is full and there are more Avengers here working than there are normal staff. Captain Rogers is at the wall, adding to the beautiful skyline he started the week before. He looks over and waves at her and Bucky’s words come back to her. “I’ll be damned.”

Tony steps up next to her. Gretta had been a chef at the Tower and then at the Compound, but he wanted her here and she’s loved every minute of it. “What?”

She turns to him. “Anthony, is it possible that Sgt. Barnes and Captain Rogers are…” She doesn’t even know how to finish the question.

“Are in love with each other and too stupid to figure it out?” She nods furiously. “Yes Gretta, that is not only possible, but true.”

“I’ll be damned.”

“My sentiments exactly.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets some news.

Thor bounds into the coffee house, followed by Rocket. “I don’t think I can serve food, Thor.”

The laugh coming from the Asgardian is loud, but so joyous that no one minds. “And why is that?”

“This planet considers me an animal. Doesn’t matter that I’m smarter than everyone in here put together.”

Tony makes his way over. “I resent that remark and as long as you put on gloves, you are allowed to serve. It’s the same rule for us lowly humans. Plus, you might get a nice scratch behind the ear.”

Rocket sneers. “Don’t make me bite someone, Stark. I haven’t had my shots.” He strolls behind the counter, putting on his apron and name tag, and climbing onto the counter. True to his word Rocket’s tag does, in fact, say ‘Build-a-Bear Trash Panda.’ Rocket would like to say he hates it, but he kind of likes the fact that it’s an inside joke with his family.

Nebula comes out of the store room carrying more cups. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the morons?”

The private joke makes Thor boom with laughter again. “They received information on your sister and left last night.”

She shakes her head. “Gamora will not be found until she is ready to be found. The sooner Quill understands that the better he will be.”

“Love is not logical and those that have it will do what is necessary to keep it close.” Vision stands next to Wanda, who is beaming. They’d come in during the previous conversation.

Thor throws his arm around Vision. “Truer words have never been spoken my friend.” Vision seems embarrassed and Wanda giggles. “What has you so pleased?”

Wanda holds up her hand where a ring sits. Rocket takes her hand examining the ring. “Not bad, Tin Man.”

Vision looks confused. “I am not made of tin.” Wanda giggles more and Rocket slaps Vision on the back. He starts to say something else, but Wanda kisses him.

That’s when Steve and Bucky walk in. Seeing the display of affection makes them both look longingly at the scene. Clearing his throat, Steve goes over. “What’s all this?”

Wanda pulls away, giving one last peck to Vision’s lips and shows Steve the ring. He picks her up, spinning her around. Bucky takes his turn with her too. Both being products of Hydra has given them a past to bond over. Steve loves it and can see that Bucky treats her like he used to treat his sisters. Steve turns to Vision, offering his hand. “Congratulations.”

He gives one of his almost there smiles. “Thank you Captain.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky Netflix and Chill?

The next several weeks are spent with Steve and Bucky going to the shop more often than not. Bucky takes to the kitchen and the standard recipes for the menu like he’s always been there and Steve adds more and more to the chalkboard wall. Whoever happens to be working that day doesn’t miss the soft smiles that the two super soldiers share when Bucky comes out of the kitchen to refill the pastry case.

Tony watches from behind the counter as Barnes comes out for the third time that day, adding scones to the case. Steve looks up as Bucky is blowing a stray hair out of his face. His eyes crinkle at the edges watching his love enjoy everything about this relaxed life. Bucky looks up, catching Steve’s eye. His smile is equal to the one that Steve is giving him. Tony wonders what it’s like to love someone for that long because this isn’t a love born from recent events. What he sees with these two is a comfort in what they each believe to be an unrequited love that manifested decades ago in a war torn world with not enough to eat.

Going to Bucky, he puts a hand on his shoulder. “You know, he’s been at it since you two came in. He hasn’t eaten or had anything to drink since this morning.”

Bucky frowns over at Steve. “That punk.”

Tony snorts. “Maybe you should fix that.”

Bucky looks at Tony. “I think I will.” He goes back into the kitchen and comes back with a sandwich and soup. Stopping long enough to get one of the cupcakes from the case, he heads over to Steve.

Tony pulls out his phone and clicks a quick picture, sending it to the group text that Steve and Bucky are not part of. ‘Their longing is palpable.’ He gets back all manner of emojis.

“I know you aren’t a hundred pounds of nothin anymore, but you still have to eat.” Bucky sits down at the table near Steve. “Get your ass over here and eat something.”

Steve chuckles, getting up from the stool and sitting across from his best guy. Always his best guy. “Yes ma.”

“Oh fuck you, Rogers.” But he’s laughing too. “You were really in the zone, huh?”

Steve bobs his head. “Yeah, I guess so.” He takes a bite of sandwich and moans out his approval. “Damn Barnes.”

“See what you were missing back then. If only we’d had enough food, you could have been enjoying this.” Steve barks out a laugh. Steve’s hand sits near the tray, chalk smeared along his artist fingers. Bucky’s always loved Steve’s hands. He shifts in his seat at the sudden heat building. Steve quirks an eyebrow in question. Bucky clears his throat. “Didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“Maybe tomorrow we should take a day off.” Bucky looks up. “Maybe do something non-work related.”

Bucky folds his arms over his chest. “And what did you have in mind?”

“Don’t know. Maybe just stay home and watch some movies.”

Bucky smirks. “Are you asking me to Netflix and chill, Steve?”

Steve nearly spits the soup across the table. “That’s…I wasn’t…”

Bucky laughs. “Don’t choke yourself. That sounds nice though.”

Bucky gets up and goes back to the kitchen and Steve is left wondering what exactly sounded nice…the watching some movies or the Netflix and Chill.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are called.

It’s later in the evening, with Pepper sitting with Tony and Morgan, eating dinner when it happens. It’s been a little over a year since the battle with Thanos. The Avengers haven’t been called on anything major. Thor decided to stay on Earth instead of following the Guardians. He doesn’t go to New Asgard because that isn’t home anymore. The Compound and Stark Raving Mad are his new homes.

On this particular evening, it seems that a small terrorist group want to take over an Eastern European country. The governments of the world, who still seem to be working well together, are at a loss, so they do the only thing they can; they call the Avengers. The alarm sounds on all phones whether current Avengers or retired. Natasha said that everyone would get the alert, but only those that are active need to report.

Steve and Bucky, who are having a quiet dinner at a tiny Mexican restaurant, look at their phones, then at each other. “We only get the alerts, we don’t have to go.”

Bucky smirks. “But if I know my Stevie, he at least wants to be at the Compound in the command center.”

Steve’s blush is misunderstood by Bucky as being caught as the control freak that he is, but it’s really about Bucky calling him ‘my Stevie.’ Bucky drives them to the Compound while Steve talks to Natasha. “I understand, but this is your first time out with Sam and it’s not that I don’t have confidence, I just want to be there.” There’s a pause as she talks. “Thanks, Nat.”

He hangs up and looks over at Bucky. “What’s she say?”

“That she’s glad we’re coming. She thinks it will be good for Sam to have us in his ear.” Steve looks down, contemplating. “This doesn’t seem like I don’t trust him, does it?”

Bucky chuckles, reaching over to take Steve’s hand. The blonds’ eyes shoot up. Bucky squeezes gently. “I think Sam would be disappointed if you didn’t show up.” Steve visibly relaxes.

“Thanks Buck.”

By the time they reach the Compound, everyone is suited up and Tony stands back, with Pepper and Morgan, looking proudly at Sam. Bruce is at the bottom of the ramp with Natasha. The uniform is similar to Steve’s stealth suit, but there are muted red stripes up the side that bleed into the wings. He looks every bit Captain America and Steve beams at him. “You look good, Sam.”

Sam gets a cocky look. “That’s Captain America to you, peasant.”

Bucky barks a laugh along with Steve, putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Sam looks at him seriously. “How can I, I’m leaving all the stupid here with you.”

Steve tears up at that and shakes Sam’s hand. “You’re going to be incredible. Now go, your team is waiting.”

The team boards the quinjet and the small group of Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce watch them go. “I’d say we handed them over to a hell of a leader.”

Steve sniffles. “He’s going to be better than I ever dreamed of being.”

Tony looks over to Bucky, who seems concerned about that comment. Tony returns the sentiment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missions and some surprise faces show up. AND Steve and Bucky get a push.

Sam exits the jet while it’s still in the air. The new wings extend and he catches the air just right, soaring above the jet and landing on the roof. Nebula, who didn’t return to the Guardians either, pilots while tapping the com. “Eagle is in the air.”

Steve smiles at Tony. “Copy that, Iron One.” Bucky is on the com too and is looking over the latest intel. “Turning the com over to White Wolf.”

“ETA 3 minutes. The target has unmanned drones in the air. You should be getting visual in 30 seconds.” They stay quiet and Tony watches how they read each other, not just oral cues, but body language. “Eagle, do you have visual?”

The only sound is gun fire, then Steve checks the time and does a circular motion with his finger. Bucky nods and Tony has no idea what’s going on. Pepper sits with Morgan, who is listening to music so as not to hear what is happening. Steve sees Tony’s confusion. “They are landing and can’t answer.”

The command center door opens and Bruce comes in looking apologetic. “I was checking the data on Natasha’s new widow’s bite. Sorry I’m late.” He high fives Morgan and goes to look over Bucky’s shoulder at the intel.

Nat’s voice comes over the com. “Cap not only has a visual, but has downed all of them. Steve you should have considered using a gun along with the shield. He’s really efficient.” Bruce and Bucky chuckle.

“Bite me, Widow.” There’s cackling over the com by everyone in the field.

“Alright, now that the old people have had their say. Nat, you and Wanda keep these guys busy. Vision on my six. Nebula, you and Thor make your way to the north side of the building and take out anything with a gun.” There’s a pause. “I don’t suppose anyone knows where Rhodey and Strange are? They’ve been missing in action for months. The kid I get, he’s in school, but man another flyer and a wizard would be good.” Sam’s voice is confident even though they can hear that he’s in the middle of a fire fight.

Bucky looks up. “Is he ever quiet?”

Steve barks out a laugh and Tony can’t help but join in. “I thought I talked a lot.”

Steve turns in his chair. “You do talk a lot Tony, but at least they won’t have trouble getting a sound bite out of Captain America.”

The laughter keeps going, then a voice they haven’t heard in awhile comes through loud and clear. “It would seem that Spider-Man didn’t get the memo about staying in school. Captain America may need to do a few more of those truly impactful PSAs.” Strange seems to have come out of nowhere.

Tony looks up. “I’ll be damned.” He picks up one of the earwigs. “Parker, you want to tell me why you’re skipping school and Strange, why do I feel like you had something to do with this.”

Steve is checking intel over Bucky’s shoulder when the last of the voices makes itself known. “Everyone else gets a greeting and I get nothing. Yeah, I see how it is. War Machine gets no respect.”

Tony damn near tears up. “Rhodey?”

“That’s what I’m talkin about!” Sam sounds insanely happy. “Spider-Man, they’ve got a tank with your name on it.”

Peter being Peter says exactly what Bucky expects. “Do they really? Why would they name a tank Peter?”

Steve lowers his head and gives Tony a side-eye. “Oh god.”

There’s an explosion and all heads in the control room shoot up. “Pete is not allowed to hang out with anyone that uses sarcasm again.” Sam sounds elated. “Someone going to explain to me how this kid can lift a tank?”

With the whole team together, the mission goes off without a hitch. Sam gives clear, direct orders and there are a few scrapes and bruises, but no serious injuries. They head home while the local military takes care of the prisoners. Mission Number One done and successful gives Steve a good feeling about his decision. “They’re going to be okay.”

The six of them have a quiet dinner at Tony and Pepper’s house. Bucky helps Pepper in the kitchen while Tony goes over the mission specs with Steve and Bruce. As Bucky stirs the sauce, Pepper sidles up next to him and quietly whispers. “Are you ever going to tell him that you’re in love with him?”

Bucky drops the spoon into the pot. Digging it out with his metal hand, he goes to the sink to wash up. “Who…what…”

She leans against the cabinet next to the sink. “Listen, you can play dumb or you can take the offered friendship and talk to me.”

Bucky lowers his head, taking a deep breath. “If I thought I had a chance with him, that he could feel the same, I’d talk to him, but he can’t, so…”

Pepper’s laughter bubbles out. “Oh…you…” She calms some and tries again. “Bucky, not only does he feel the same, but the lovesick looks he gives you rival the ones that you give him. Talk to him!”

While Bucky puts the food on the table and goes to get the others, Pepper has a talk with FRIDAY. “FRIDAY?”

‘Yes, Mrs.’

“During dinner will you take pictures of Captain Rogers and Sgt. Barnes? I need to show them what they’ve apparently been missing for the last 100 or so years.”

‘It would be my pleasure, Mrs.’

As Steve and Bucky make their way home from dinner, both of their phones ping with a text message. Pepper sent each of them a picture of the other during dinner. The caption is the same under the separate pictures.

Bucky looks at the way Steve is looking at him during dinner with the caption, ‘This is how he looks at you when he thinks you aren’t looking.’ Steve’s picture is Bucky with the same caption. There’s no mistaking the look. Steve knows it’s the same look he has any time he looks at Bucky.

They stand on the path back to the cabins not moving for several moments. “Buck?”

Bucky turns his phone so Steve can see the picture of himself. “Tell me this is what it looks like, Steve.”

Steve clears his suddenly dry throat. Looking at the ground, he scuffs his shoe in the dirt. “Yeah Buck, it’s what it looks like.”

“How long, punk?” Bucky doesn’t need to clarify, Steve knows what he’s asking.

“All my life, I think.” He squares his shoulders, unwilling to accept that this might turn out how he’s always wanted. “I’m sorry if…”

Bucky’s lips against his own stop the words of apology. Steve steps into his space, arms snaking around Bucky’s waist to rest at the small of his back. Bucky’s hands, buried in Steve’s hair, guide the blond’s forehead to his own when they part. “It was always so hard to watch all those girls when we were kids ignore you. I could never understand why they didn’t see what I saw.”

Steve’s voice comes out breathy. “What did you see?”

There’s a chuckle. “A hellcat with the face of an angel.” Steve laughs. “When you used to work on commissions, I would watch you concentrate and get lost in it.”

“Sometimes I wasn’t working on commissions, sometimes I was drawing you. Never had the nerve to show you though. Was afraid that you’d be able to tell.” Steve hasn’t lifted his head from Bucky’s.

“Tell what?” Bucky’s fishing.

Steve huffs a quiet laugh. “That I love you.”

Bucky’s lips reconnect with Steve’s and they pull into each other like they always wanted, but never let themselves have or even believe that it could be possible. They separate and Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him toward home. It could have turned out hasty and frantic, but as he pulls Steve through the door of the cabin, time slows down and the movements are calculated.

It’s obvious that both of them want something more, but neither know how to go about getting there. Bucky’s quiet whisper fills all of Steve’s senses. “I never let myself believe that you could love me, so I don’t really know how any of this is supposed to work.” He chuckles to himself. “So much for being confident.” He thinks about how the old neighborhood used to believe he was a womanizer and how thinking about that now makes him sick. He reaches up, caressing Steve’s cheek. “I never did this with anyone back then. I know you thought I did and I came close, but I didn’t.”

Steve smiles and Bucky’s knees go weak. “I didn’t do this either, but you knew that.”

Steve pulls him down the hall and into Bucky’s room. “I guess we’ll have to figure this out together.”

Steve pecks Bucky on the cheek. “Like everything else.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press conference for Captain America.

“The Avengers is an ever changing, every growing group.” Hands go up and they are waved off. “That means that people retire, just like from the military or any job really, and others, who have the training and the desire become part of the Avenger family.” Pepper watches as Sam works the crowd of reporters like a pro. Steve watches from off stage, holding Bucky’s hand and beaming like a new father. “Each of us have our own set of skills that complement each other.”

Pepper points at one of the reporters for the next question. “We’re all just wondering why you have the shield and how that decision was made.”

Sam smiles that charming smile that no one seems to be able to resist. “That’s easy. Steve…Captain Rogers made that decision and entrusted me to lead this merry band.”

Another hand goes up. “Isn’t that a decision that the government should make?”

The team stiffens at that and Tony is about ready to go out on stage, but Sam just chuckles. “I’m going to start to think that you people don’t want me doing this job.” The team laughs and Tony stands down. “The Avengers stepped up and did a job that the government couldn’t do when Thanos came.” Steve can see the team cringe at the name. “When that was over and the Avengers won in an unwinnable situation, certain members needed to step away. The government didn’t give Captain Rogers that shield, contrary to what all of you seem to believe. Howard Stark made and gave that shield to Steve and entrusted him with everything it meant. My friend asked me to take up the mantel and I willingly accepted because he believes in me. This team follows me because of a belief that I’m qualified. That is who I’m worried about, not what anyone else thinks because if these people believe in you, that’s all the encouragement anyone needs.”

The press conference was called when pictures of the team had shown up, via the military after the attack in their country. Once they hit social media, people started questioning who was carrying the shield. Pepper had released a statement for the team that the new Captain America was Sam Wilson AKA Falcon and it had exploded from there.

Steve, who has written a statement, was told by Pepper that he could release it after the press conference. As soon as they arrived back at their cabin, Steve took to social media.

‘People forget that behind the shield is just a man. Carrying the shield was an honor and a privilege, but it was also a weight that many were unaware of. Behind the shield was a man named Steve Rogers, who wanted all the things that everyone wants. He wanted to be an artist and he wanted to love his best friend in the open. Now the shield is carried by a man, a good, decent man, who understands that he has to be an icon as well as himself. For those of you that question his ability just wait and see what this man can do. If he were to call on me today, I would follow Captain America into battle without thought and with the knowledge that he is the best man I know.’

Steve looks up at Bucky. “Well, he’s the second best man I know.” Bucky smiles and leans in for a kiss.

“You know everyone is going to want to know what you mean by ‘to love his best friend in the open.’” He gives Steve another kiss and heads into the kitchen for a drink.

“Let them ask or they can just wait until tomorrow when we go to work holding hands.” He comes up behind Bucky, slipping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “What do you want for dinner?”

Bucky turns in his arms, sliding his around Steve’s neck. “We could worry about that later.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve laughs. “And what do we do until later?”

Bucky starts kissing up Steve’s neck. “We could take a nap.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Bucky just hums and lets Steve pull him toward the bedroom.

As Steve’s back hits the bed, he reaches up and releases Bucky’s hair from the tie. Carding his fingers through it, Bucky practically purrs. “You keep doing that and I’ll actually fall asleep.”

Steve pulls him down and rolls them so he can hover above. “We can’t have that.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision's wedding.  
> Tony plays a song at the reception for Steve and Bucky. (Yes, it's that song)

Wanda exits the house taking Bucky’s arm. Shuri had done both of their hair in intricate braids befitting the bridal party. As ‘father of the bride’ Bucky wears a pale blue suit with a white shirt underneath, unbuttoned at the collar. His scruff is trimmed perfectly and his eyes shine joyously. Wanda is in an eggshell dress that reminds Bucky of something from the 40’s. He isn’t sure why she chose that style, but she looks like a dream with flowers worked into the braids. She carries lilies and a smile so wide that if anyone had any doubts about this marriage, it would blow away on the breeze.

The autumn air is cool, but not cold and the sky is as clear as Bucky has ever seen it. As they make their way down the stairs, across the yard, and onto the pier, he leans in. “Are you happy?”

“More than I believed I would ever be.” She looks at him and her honesty is clear. “He is everything I dreamed of and more than I thought I would be blessed with.

Natasha joins them at the end of the pier and Wanda takes her other arm. “Look at this, all of Hydras rejects in one place.”

Wanda bubbles with laughter and Bucky cackles. “Only you Little Spider.”

Natasha winks at him over Wanda’s head. “Just to see you two smile, Yasha.”

Vision stands under and arch in an eggshell white suit and stark white shirt under. Steve stands next to him in a light beige suit and smiles at Bucky like he’s everything. His eyes flit over to Wanda and Bucky can see the tears gathering in his eyes. Steve never had siblings, but Wanda is pretty damn close.

Tony watches all of this, hands folded in front of him then glances over at Pepper and Morgan. After returning to Earth, the big, ridiculous wedding that they thought they wanted was thrown out the window. They had gone to the court house and done it quietly, with no fanfare. He realized that all he wanted was Pepper. Everything else fell away that day and it was just her. She is his life and when she found out that she was pregnant Tony swore that nothing could make his life any better.

Standing here today, officiating a wedding for his family, he knows that it could get better. Not only does he have his life, but that life extends to a ragtag group of people that shouldn’t want to have anything to do with each other. But they do and have come to look to each other for love and support denied them before.

The wedding isn’t long or complicated, but it’s lovely. Wanda’s vows nearly bring the entire group to sobbing. No one expects Vision’s to be as heartfelt as they are. The reception is down by the water and after Bucky does his duty as ‘father of the bride’ and dances with his ‘little girl’ and Natasha dances with Vision, everyone that wants joins them on the dance floor does.

As the night goes later, Tony talks quietly to FRIDAY who starts a song he chose, not for Wanda and Vision, but for Steve and Bucky. He remembers it from when he was a boy. Something his mother loved. When the music starts, Bucky’s head shoots up and he catches Tony’s eye. The man nods to the dance floor and Bucky laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Steve finally tunes into the music and smiles softly up at Bucky.

“Dance with me Steve.” He holds out his hand and Steve doesn’t think twice about taking it.

As they make their way to the floor, Steve chuckles. “I still can’t dance very well.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll hold you real tight.” Bucky winks at him.

Steve is folded into strong arms. He leans in whispering. “Promise not to let go?”

Bucky’s arm tightens around Steve’s waist and pulls their clasped hands into cradled against his chest. “I promise to hold you safe until there’s no more stars in the sky.”


End file.
